iFell in love with my best friend
by mihaelak22
Summary: My second songfic. Freddie retelling all his life with Sam accompanied with the lyrics of Jason Chen's song 'Best Friend'


**AU: I really want to dedicate this to Anna...she was so nice to put one of my comments in the db of her new video. You are amazing girl. No one has ever done something like this for me before. There is not enought words to say Thank you.!**

* * *

Freddie's P.O.V.

_Do you remember when I said that I will always be there? Ever since we were ten, baby. _

_When we were out on the playground, playing pretend…I didn't know it back then._

_Now I realize you were the only one. It's never too late to show it._

I remember clearly how one sunny afternoon my mom took me to the playground. I was running around with my mechanic airplane and one mass of blond curls pushed me on the ground.

It was little pale skinned blond girl with baby blue eyes. "I'm sorry but you should be more careful next time." She said. I just couldn't stop starring into her eyes. "Sorry for your plane. Just tell me you won't act like baby and cry about it" she laughed. Then someone called the name Sam and she turned around and ran away from me.

The next day she was there again. We started playing together aside from the other kids there.

We became friends even though she couldn't stop talking and eating everything. If I just knew it back then.

_Grow old together, have feelings we had before. When we were so innocent._

_I pray for all your love. Girl your love is so unreal I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me. This is something like a movie and I don't know how it ends girl but I fell in love with my best friend._

_Through all the dudes that came by and all the night that you'd cry. Girl I was there right by your side. How could I tell you I love you when you were so happy with some other guy?_

Then it came high school and we happened to be in the same school. We remained friends and I fell in love even more. But then we met our new best friend, brown haired girl named Carly and she asked me to hook you up with Jonah. I couldn't say no because I would risk showing my feeling in front of her. Then he made you his girlfriend and you were so happy, always wearing a smile. I haven't got the right to screw your happiness with my confession. I watched silently as he made you happy and as he hurt you. You cried on my shoulder and my heart was crying with you.

_Now I realize you were the only one. It's never too late to show it. Grow old together, have feelings we had before when we were so innocent. Girl your love is so unreal I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me. This is something like a movie and I don't know how it ends girl but I fell in love with my best friend_

_I know it sounds crazy. That you'd be my baby. Girl you mean that much to me. And nothing compares when we were lighter than air and we don't wanna come back down. But I don't wanna ruin what we have. Love is so unpredictable but it's the risk that I am taking, hoping, praying you'd fall in love with your best friend._

Here we are in the Ridgeway high locked in night. You kiss me with those tasty lips of yours and I stood frozen. I didn't know what was happening to me but it was just what I wanted. You checked yourself into mental institution but that never stopped me from loving you more than life itself. I kissed you and you didn't pull away. I was complete now. You became mine, my girlfriend, my love, my world. No one ever imagined we would be like that. We surprised a lot of people. There were rumours and whispers about us but I didn't care. I had you next to me and that's what I cared about.

Then the worst day of my life happened. We broke up in the elevator between the eighth and the seventh floor. Finally I told you what I have been saving in myself. I told you "I love you" and you said it back. I never forgot that night. It marked our life.

_Girl your love is so unreal I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me. This is something like a movie and I don't know how it ends girl but I fell in love with my best friend. _

_Girl your love is so unreal I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me. This is something like a movie and I don't know how it ends girl but I fell in love with my best friend._

In a blink of an eye I was waiting for you in front of the aisle watching how our best friend's brother was walking you down. We said yes in front of our families and God. We made our vows, our promises to love each other in good and pain, in happiness and misery till forever ends. We had our dream house and our three beautiful girls named Carly, Faith and Hope.

We had the life we wanted, the life we pretended to have when we were out on that playground so many years ago.

And here we are now, sitting in our garden, drinking tea and watching how our five grandchildren are playing with the autumn winds. You look at me and smile and I smile back. I really fell in love with my best friend.

_I remember when I said I always be there. Ever since we were ten, baby._


End file.
